


Sleep

by AnonymousSpacePrince



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSpacePrince/pseuds/AnonymousSpacePrince
Summary: Dex sighs softly and turns over to face the wall. He holds his spare pillow against his chest, buried under a sheet and his thick comforter pulled up to his neck. He's cocooned up with his knees tucked up close to his body, and his chestacheswith loneliness.Dex just wants to be held, and Nursey's happy to be the one to hold him.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> prefacing this with: this is one of my favourite things i've written. i like the way i set the scene and the overall tone. i hope y'all like it as much as i do.
> 
> this is just a little fluffy fic. also like the 30,000th nurseydex fic i've written that is just about cuddling, but is anyone really complaining? there's no such thing as too much cuddling. and to think when i first started out writing for this pairing, i thought i'd be known as the author who always writes about punching.

    "Hey," Dex whispers into the darkness of his and Nursey's bedroom. Light from the waning moon and the street lamp on the corner shines through the curtain in the window, softly illuminating the room. It's not enough to bother, just enough for the boys to avoid tripping over abandoned objects when they stumble in or out in the middle of the night.

    "Hmm?" Nursey mumbles back. He sounds mostly asleep.

    Dex hesitates. "Never mind."

    "'Kay," Nursey says, sounding like he's speaking directly into his pillow. That can't make breathing very easy, jeez, how has Nursey not killed himself by accident?

    Dex sighs softly and turns over to face the wall. He holds his spare pillow against his chest, buried under a sheet and his thick comforter pulled up to his neck. He's cocooned up with his knees tucked up close to his body, and his chest _aches_ with loneliness. It's stupid, Dex knows, because he's no more alone than usual, but the night is soft and his skin feels cool and his tiny bed seems like a California king. In moments like these, Dex can't help but wish he'd been more thankful when he was five years old for the nights he could crawl into his older brother's bed and fall asleep to the sound of his steady breathing.

    All he wants now, as much as it makes him want to punch himself in the face, is to climb down and crawl into Nursey's bed with him. It's stupidly impractical, the idea of two over-six-foot hockey players crammed into one twin bed, but Dex can't help but wish for the closeness. He knows exactly what Nursey's arms feel like wrapped around him, because they've hugged plenty- okay, and yeah, Dex is man enough to admit that they've drunk-cuddled at least once- and he wants them to be now badly enough that he feels a physical ache. _Fuck it_ , Dex thinks. He knows Nursey isn't going to judge him or get weird, so it's at least worth a shot. "Nursey?"

    Dex hears a little bit of shuffling and a yawn before Nursey says, "what is it, Dex?" His tone is soft and patient, nothing like Dex's would be if their positions were reversed. Wow, Dex really should work on being more patient.

    "Um." How is he supposed to ask?

    "Spit it out, Poindexter." The words are chiding, but the tone is still so soft. Dex settles, if only a little.

    "Can I, uh- Would you mind if I came down there?"

    There's a pause. Dex counts the seconds in his head, and only makes it to six. "Down here? Like, my bed?"

    "Well, yeah," Dex says, feeling more weary by the second.

    "You know I'm sleeping here, right?" Nursey asks. He sounds confused, like he's trying to figure out what Dex is asking.

    "Yeah," Dex says. "I'm-" _lonely_.

    "Okay, come on," Nursey says as if he heard the unspoken word.

    Dex is surprised. He didn't actually expect Nursey to agree, so he stays frozen.

    "Dex? Come down here so I can go back to sleep."

    "Okay." Dex unburies himself from his blankets and drags his pillow over the bed and down the ladder with him. When he gets to the floor, Nursey is against the wall, holding up the covers for Dex.

    "Come on, I know you prefer the outside," Nursey says, giving Dex an easy smile. Dex smiles back briefly and then crawls in under the covers, leaving his pillow behind on the floor because there's no room for it. Nursey tucks the comforter over Dex's shoulder, then wraps his arm around his middle underneath it.

    Dex settles in, tucking his arm under the plush pillow under his head. With every soft inhale, his lungs expand under Nursey's hand. "How do you know I prefer the outside?"

    "You told me once," Nursey says simply. He pulls Dex back against his chest and a warm puff of his breath ghosts over the back of Dex's neck.

    "And you remembered?" Dex's fingers graze Nursey's as he settles his hand nearby.

    "Mhm," Nursey mumbles. He gently bumps his forehead against the back of Dex's head and covers Dex's hand with his own, fingers falling into the spaces between Dex's. "Go t' sleep."

    "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed! more things to come soon, probably. i'm hoping to get back on my wip completion tour asap, so i can get all of those finished and out and start working on big things.
> 
> it's funny, i always end up getting bored of pairings eventually and neglecting half-finished works, and i'm terrified that that'll happen for nurseydex because i really enjoy writing these dudes and for omgcp in general. though, this is the longest i've stuck consistently with a fandom, so with any luck i'll be around for a while longer :))
> 
> sorry for these messy, over-sharing notes. i'm writing these while sleep-deprived and a little high, so everything is a mess. anyhow, keep a lookout for new stuff, and send me all the spare positive vibes you've got lying around!


End file.
